trainstationfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Kategori:Kontrakter
Contracts become available when a player purchases the first International Slot, which, becomes available at Level 10. To access contracts, click the Contracts button (shown at left), which is at the bottom left corner of the game screen. Basic principles Contractors are a player's business partners. Each contract is a job that helps a particular contractor run his or her business. These jobs include constructing buildings and decorations, delivering resources such as materials ( ) or gold ( ), and sending locomotives, wagons or train sets. While most contracts have only one task to complete, some contracts require players to complete two or even three tasks. Other contracts allow players to choose between two available tasks; completing either task will fulfill the contract. In return for the player's assistance, contractors give experience points (abbreviation: XP) ( ) and a reward after each contract is fulfilled. Rewards include buildings, decorations, locomotives, wagons, gems ( ), and whistles ( ). As of , the game has 19 permanent contractors, who offer a total of more than 1100 contracts. Each contractor has a minimum required level players must achieve before working on her/his contracts. This represents the fact that different business people look for business partners with different amounts of experience; the "Easy" contractors ask for little or no experience, while the "Hard" contractors want players to prove themselves before doing business with them. See column "Level" in the table below (for players who started after the Game Update). When a player completes a permanent contractor's final contract, the contractor delivers a special reward instead of one of the usual rewards. In addition, the contractor grants the player full use of her/his station, adding the station's passenger limit and passenger income to that of the player's Main Station. Occasionally, a seasonal or competive contractor will appear in the game for a limited time, giving players more opportunities to earn rewards. Seasonal and competive contractors differ in: Seasonal contractors never grant the use of their stations because of the limited time they are available. Permanent contractors |theme=bla}} |theme=sum}} |theme=bob}} |theme=ori}} |theme=har}} |theme=mea}} |theme=met}} |theme=jul}} |theme=lan}} |theme=ber}} |theme=nip}} |theme=lon}} |theme=ven}} limit}}|theme=bar}} |theme=red}} |theme=chr}} |theme=red}} |theme=nyc}} Seasonal contractors Although most seasonal contractors only accept steam, diesel, and electric trains, some also accept maglev trains. |theme=mea}} |theme=lan}} |theme=win}} |theme=spo}} |theme=spo}} |theme=tra}} |theme=san}} |theme=bra}} |theme=sum}} |theme=rio}} |theme=spo}} |theme=pol}} |theme=tra}} |theme=mea}} |theme=san}} |theme=mea}} |theme=win}} |theme=win}} |theme=nor}} |theme=pol}} |theme=spo}} |theme=tra}} |theme=bav}} |theme=nor}} |theme=sno}} |theme=spo}} Competitive contractors Up to now all competitive contractors accept all kind of locomotives except hyperloop. |theme=har}} |theme=wes}} Trip times and costs The trip time for an international train on Standard Route is 4 hours. Lower level contract partners have a decreased travel time: * 30 minutes to Wilma *1 hour to Johann *2 hours to Bobby. The "Cancel Train" option is available only for the first 3 minutes of the trip. After 3 minutes, this option no longer appears in the Trains screen, and the player receives credit for all appropriate achievements. An international train will arrive at a contractor's station five minutes after being dispatched. On occasion, Pixel Federation will offer shorter international routes for a limited time. During these limited periods the Standard Route will be reduced to 3 hours. This reduction will not be applied to a Competitive contractor. An international train will wait in a contractor's station for one hour. If the player manually collects the train's load, the contractor will receive 110% of what the train carries. After one hour, the train will give the contractor 100% of the train's load, and depart the contractor's station. With the Game Update the previous Fast Route was replaced with International Train Speed-Up - you no longer have to wait until your ITs gets back, you can recall them immediately any time you need! Speed-up prices - paid with - decrease with remaining journey time! Historical: Before the above mentioned Update you had to choose every time you send out an international train between *'Standard Route' at no cost or *'Fast Route' for a cost of and reduced travel time to 3 hours See also *Contractor Station Street Sizes *Maximum Passengers Per Hour *Contractor Extra Resources Required Kategori:Kontrakter